mediale_wirtschaftfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bedürfnisse
Die "mangelhafte" Definition "Bedürfniss bezeichnet das individuelle Empfinden eines Mangels." (Wirtschaftslexikon24) möchte ich im Rahmen der "Medialen Wirtschaft" um eine positive Formulierung ergänzen: Bedürfnisse sind Wünsche - individuelle, gruppenbezogene, gesellschaftliche und kollektive. Gleichzeitig möchte ich in aller Deutlichkeit darauf hinweisen, dass nicht alle Bedürfnisse gesund oder sinnvoll zu befriedigen sind. Daher habe ich die Bedürfnisse nach Maslow weiter entwickelt. Maslowsche Bedürfnishierarchie "Die Darstellung der Maslowschen Bedürfnishierarchie in Form einer Pyramide wird ihm oft fälschlich persönlich zugeschrieben, ist aber tatsächlich eine spätere Interpretation seiner Arbeit durch andere. Sie wird u. a. Werner Correll zugeschrieben; war aber auf jeden Fall schon 1970, Maslows Todesjahr, bekannt." (Wikipedia) thumb|400px|PNG by Philipp Guttmann, SVG by Jüppsche „So far, our theoretical discussion may have given the impression that these five sets of needs are somehow in a step-wise, all-or-none relationships to each other. We have spoken in such terms as the following: "If one need is satisfied, then another emerges." This statement might give the false impression that a need must be satisfied 100 per cent before the next need emerges.“ Maslow: A Theory of Human Motivation 1943 In der dynamischen Ansicht der Bedürfnisse wird deutlich, dass sich diese überlappen und eine neue "Stufe" an Bedürfnissen nicht erst dann aktiv wird, wenn "darunter liegende" völlig befriedigt sind - sondern gewisser Weise alle Bedürfnisse relativ gleichzeitig nebeneinander wie in Wellen agieren. Befriedigung der Existenzbedürfnisse ... left... und Zeitalter kultureller Bedürfnisse. Da die "Mediale Wirtschaft" davon ausgeht, dass besonders für die Existenz- & Grundbedürfnisse genügend Ressourcen vorhanden sind, wird ein Post-Existenzkampf-Zeitalter und Post-Mangeldenken angestrebt. Sind die wichtigsten Bedürfnisse grundlegend zyklisch befriedigt (z.B. das Bedürfnis nach Nahrung ist ja ein permanent wiederkehrendes), treten die "kulturellen" Bedürfnisse in den Vordergrund. 'Existenz, Kultur und Markt' Im linken Bild befinden sich die unteren Bedürfnisse der Maslow'schen Bedürfnis-Hierarchie (Physische Bedürfnisse, Sicherheit & soziale Bedürfnisse) im unteren Existenz-Dreieck - und die oberen Bedürfnisse (kognitive & ästhetische Bedürfnisse, Selbstverwirklichung und Transzendenz - was ich lieber populärer "Sinnfindung" nennen würde) im obigen Dreieick der "Kultur". Der "Markt" in der Mitte ist sozusagen die Personifikation der "Individual-Bedürfnisse". Nach Max Weber würde ich diesen als das Bedürfnis der "friedlichen Organisation von Verfügungsgewalt" definieren. Diese Graphik ist nicht wirklich in der Lage die Bedürfnisse als solche darzustellen, sondern nur, dass der Markt sowohl existenzielle - wie auch kulturelle Bedürfnisse "regelt". Auch soll klar werden, dass "nach" Klärung der grundlegenden Bedürfnisse für die Existenz des einzelnen Individuums die Befriedigung der Rahmenbedingungen für kulturelle Bedürfnisse der Gesellschaften, Länder und Menschengruppen "an der Reihe" ist. IN DER TAT muss dies natürlich parallel laufen. 'Gleichwertige Bedürfnisse' Im Gegensatz zur pyramidalen Darstellung sind obere und untere Bedürfnisse gewisser Weise gleichwertig, auch wenn die Befriedigung der Existenzbedürfnisse erst den Boden für kulturelle Bedürfnisse bereitet. 'Von individuellen zu gemeinschaftlichen Bedürfnissen' Während die bedrohte Existenz den Einzelnen auf das Individuum und seinen persönlichen Überlebenskampf zurück wirft und auch bei der Bedrohung einer ganzen Sippe den eigenen Vorteil nahe legt - sind die kulturellen Bedürfnisse nicht mehr nur noch als "individuelles Empfinden eines Mangels" zu interpretieren, sondern als interagierende Kultur, soziales Miteinander und schöpferischer Aus- wie Eindruck. Pathologische Bedürfnisse Vielleicht - sehr wahrscheinlich sogar - gibt es schon immer auch die pathologische, krankhafte und krank machende Seite von Bedürfnissen (Wünschen). Das sogenannte "Unersättlichkeitsaxiom" selbst dürfte so ein Ausdruck krankhafter Bedürfnisse sein (vor allem, wenn man Bedürfnisse als Mangel versteht). Im Zeitalter "künstlich geschaffener Bedürfnisse" und "künstlicher Knappheit" dürfte sich die Situation jedoch massiv verstärkt haben. thumb|400px 'Anordnung im Kreis' Hinter den drei Kreisen steht die Idee verschiedene Märkte zu definieren. Dies ist aber noch nicht ausgereift. Da es keine kreisrunden Übergänge gibt, könnte die Darstellung als Kreis irreführend sein. Diese lehnt nur an der dynamischen Darstellung an und vermeidet eine pyramidale Darstellung. 'Komplementäre Bedürfnisse' Die postulierten Bedürfnisse, soweit diese ein ganzheitliches Bild menschlicher Wünsche liefern, existieren jeweils in positiven und negativen Ausformungen. 'Körperliche Existenzbedürfnisse' Den körperlichen Existenzbedürfnissen stelle ich die - gegenüber dem Körper - schädlichen Bedürfnisse gegenüber. Dies beinhaltet die Aufnahme ungesunder Nahrungsmittel, fehlendes Körperbewusstsein und geht über krankhafte Selbstverletzung bis zum (Selbst-) Mord. 'Sicherheitsbedürfnisse' Den Sicherheitsbedürfnissen stehen die Scheinbedürfnisse, Selbstverleumdungen, Selbstbetrug, ... etc. gegenüber, die es besonders häufig im Marketing von "Sicherheit" und eben "Scheinsicherheiten" gibt. Das pathologische Komplementär zum Sicherheitsbedürfnis zeigt besonders gut, dass Marketing gerne natürliche Bedürfnisse nutzt, um diese für ihre Zwecke zu nutzen. 'Soziale Bedürfnisse' Den sozialen Bedürfnissen stehen die asozialen Bedürfnisse gegenüber, die dem Einzelnen nicht bewusst sein müssen. Es lohnt sich eigene Bedürfnisse / Wünsche zu reflektieren und weiter zu entwickeln bzw. gar aufzugeben und die tatsächlich "darunter" liegenden heilsamen bzw. gesunden Wünsche zum Vorschein kommen zu lassen. Hinter pathologischen Bedürfnissen stecken letztlich gesunde Absichten, die regelrecht verdreht sind. 'Individualbedürfnisse' Den Individualbedürfnissen stehen die egomanen Bedürfnisse gegenüber. 'Selbstverwirklichung' Der Selbstverwirklichung steht die Selbstzerstörung gegenüber. Kategorie:Bedürfnisse Kategorie:Nachfragen Kategorie:Nachfrage Kategorie:Angebot Kategorie:Markt Kategorie:Wachstum